One Shot
by Takerus Lost Angel
Summary: Takeru Drabble! The moment of truth the moment of realization, can he do it and pull through? Minor Takari Fluffyness...


**Author Notes: Here is just a quick and I mean quick one shot to clear my head so I can continue to write School Days, this just came to me today! Enjoy!**

**Synopsis: Takeru drabble, with a little Takari fluffyness! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon, understand!**

**One Shot!**

**Takerus Lost Angel**

"_Breathe in, breathe out."_ He thought as he tried to steady his breathing in attempt to calm his nerves. That's all he had to do. He had to stay calm; he knew if he wanted to make it he had to relax. Sure he had done it in the past, but this time was different. This time he had to make it work.

He licked his lips in anticipation; he could feel the soft skin slide across his fingers. He cradled it softly and gently, this was something he treasured. This was a fragile moment, anything could happen. In the end it could be good or could be very very bad. He preferred the good over the bad; heck anyone would prefer the good.

Hell, at this moment in time he wasn't very sure he wanted to be in this position. It was a moment of fear and stress. What if he cracked and couldn't pull through. What would everyone think? Would they think of him as some loser who couldn't take a simple move? That was all it was after all; it was a well rehearsed technique, would he make it or break it. He figured he could handle the rejection from everyone else, but not from her. She looked up to him, she trusted him, she believed in him.

He sighed heavily and stared at the beauty before him. Well not any beauty, but the beauty that he worked so hard to get to. He spent years working hard; trying to impress just so that maybe just maybe he would get the chance to score.

He looked around him and saw everyone grinning and nodding their heads. Oh great just what he needed an audience. It's not like he had much of a choice; he was in a public place and tended to be in the spotlight for the majority of the time.

He straightened his back and bent his knees, the time had come; this was the moment of the truth. Was he to able to pull through or not? He raised his arms above his head and caressed the ball one last time. In one slow motion; he sprung from the ground and pushed the ball forward releasing it from his hands.

The ball sailed through the air and smacked against the backboard. It rolled around the rim once, twice; it began to tip. In a split second the ball slid into the net with a soft swoosh. He released a deep breathe, one he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

The crowed around him erupted into a roar of hysterics. Finally, for once in his life something had gone perfect. Well as perfect as winning the state championship. So he wasn't a loser who couldn't make a shot. He looked among the crowed to see if he could get a glimpse of her face. His inspiration; she was the reason he tried his best and never gave up hoping.

His once happy demeanor was shattered when he didn't see her face smiling up at him. The rest of his team hoisted him up on their shoulders as they screamed and whooped for joy. After several minutes the crowed finally made their way out of the gymnasium to celebrate. He remain rooted in the exact spot where he had taken the game winning shot. He sighed again; he was really hoping that she was going to be there to witness it.

"That was a spectacular shot you took back there."

He smiled to himself; he knew that angelic voice oh to well. He could hear her soft footsteps walking up behind him. "What are you doing here?" He questioned teasingly.

"Huh? Do you think that little of me that I wouldn't come and watch you play?" She said in a mock hurt voice. "Who do you think taught you how to shoot a basket Takashi!"

He smirked. "Obviously not you!" He pointed out dryly.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Hot shot?"

"Ooh, you think I'm hot!" He teased.

"I said no such thing!" She pouted.

Takeru raised a brow in amusement. "Alright Kamiya, show me what you got!" He tossed the ball at the brunette beside him.

She dribbled the ball a couple of times before holding it in her hands. "So what are the rules?"

"If you can get the ball past me and score then you are the queen of basketball and I'm your lonely servant."

"What's the catch?" She eyed him cautiously.

"Everything else goes." He said smugly.

She nodded in agreement. She dribbled the ball, eyeing the blonde up and down. "TAKERU! What's that?" She shrieked while pointing behind him.

Takeru looked over his shoulder skeptically. "What?" Hikari smiled triumphantly as she passed the distracted teen. Takeru yelped in shock. "Hey! That's cheating!" He huffed as he chased after the girl.

"You said everything goes yourself; Takashi! Suck it up!" She mocked as she approached the basket. "You're just jealous." The brunette was about to take her shot; when she felt a pair of warm strong arms snake themselves around her waist. "If you think that's going to make me miss, you'll have to do better then that Takashi!"

Takeru laughed before he began to tickle her; this caused her knees to buckle and fall to the ground in a fit of giggles. She huffed and puffed before prying herself out from under Takeru. "Truce?" She spoke between giggles. Takeru grasped her hand and nodded.

"Takeru, you live such a simple life." She spoke absent mindedly.

"What do you mean?" He gazed at her quizzically.

"You only have to worry about one love…"

"And what would that be?"

"Basketball."

Takeru snorted. "You're funny Hikari, real funny."

She crossed her arms in frustration. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I have two loves." He said dramatically. "Basketball and um I know it is something important."

Hikari glared at him.

"I'm joking, it's you _and_ basketball."

Hikari leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "That better be all that you love." The two teens looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

**Author's Notes: Tsk tsk, to all those who thought something dirty in the beginning lmao! I know cheesy ending but it's just to clear my head. Hope you liked it! Until next time keep writing!**


End file.
